


6:30

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 4. “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 6





	6:30

Kells glares at the empty left side of the bed. His hand smacks against the nightstand a few times, as he blindly grabs for his phone. Finding it, he clicks the home button, groaning as the phone screen light hits him and the time registers in his brain.

“I should not be up at seven in the morning.” He groans, rolling over to bury his head in a pillow that smells like home.  
“Probably not.” He hears, making him raise his head and glare slightly at the barely dressed woman in the doorway. The glare falls for a few seconds when he sees the smile on her face, but it returns when he remembers the cold sheets on her side of the bed. “Where were you?”  
Y/N just continues smiling as he glares, watching as he rolls over, so he’s laying on his back. “I’ve been waking up at six-thirty for the past two months.” As she finishes speaking, she climbs onto the bed. She pauses for a few seconds, before straddling him. His hands flying to rest on her hips.  
The glare leaves, and a frown taking over his face. It didn’t settle well with him that for two months this had been happening and he didn’t know.  
“I know, I know.” She says, seeing the frown on his face. “I should have talked to you about it and I’m sorry, but I promise I’m not falling back into old habits.”  
He wants to continue the conversation, but he knows that he won’t be able to have it without getting angry at the moment, so instead he smiles at her. Hands tightening on her hips, as he adjusts so that he’s no longer laying down, but sitting with his back against the headboard. “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”  
Y/Ns hands cup his cheeks, before she presses their lips together, the tension from the conversation leaving as they kiss.


End file.
